Renesmee and Jacob The next step
by jacobs best girl
Summary: This is set 6 years after Breaking Dawn. Its about how the Cullens deal with Renesmee becoming physically mature. Jacob has a few shocks but not as many as Edward! My first fan fiction, hope you like it x all characters belong to s. meyers
1. Chapter 1 Notice me already!

Nessie and Jacob The Next Chapter

Chapter 1 - Hard Times

Renesmee

The sound of leather and paper being gripped unnaturally hard snapped me out of my day dream. I looked up to see my Dad put his book down and get up out of his seat quickly, he walked over to my Mom and gave her a squeeze round the waist

" I'm off to the big house love. " He gave me a quick glance " See you later Nessie." Opps.

My Mom came and sat next to me and patted my knee.

" Sorry, I try so hard not to think about it but he just pops into my head every time I let my guard down." I said. I looked at her beautiful face and felt soothed by her expression. " Its hard for both of you. You try hard not to think it, he tries hard not to hear it!" She let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes, " Every Dads worst nightmare, being able to hear their hormonal daughters thoughts! He'll be fine Nessie, Edward understands."

I decided to go for a walk. I pulled on my coat, it was my new one that my aunt Alice had brought round for me with the rest of my new fall wardrobe. It was a deep blue and naturally designer. I didn't usually wear a coat because I run a little warmer than the average human, but it was unseasonably cool for early October and it had been snowing. As soon as my face hit the cool air I felt better.

The last few months had been hard on us all. First there was the move. We had to leave Forks, Washington because people were starting to notice that the Cullens hadn't aged. It was also getting hard to hide me. I grew so quickly it was decided that I would be home schooled. I was content with this as I loved my family and learnt so much from all of them! I was the size of any 18 year old girl but I was actually only 6. I was intellectually a match for most of my family, sparing my Carlise and my father.

We had relocated to a small town on the outskirts of Dakota. Carlise had got a job at the hospital.

Esme had found a huge house in the hills which she lived in with Carlise, Alice and Jasper. My Aunt Roselie and Emmett had their own dwellings in the grounds, as did my family. It had worked out better us all having our own space but still being close enough to each other to be able to get together every day.

We all called Esmes house The Big House and Roselies The Palace due to Roses tendency to over do things. Our house was nick named The Cottage. I think my Mom wanted to bring as much of Forks with her. She was sad to leave, mainly because it meant leaving my Pappy Charlie behind. I don't know what she was worried about, he must have built up some air miles already the amount he visited.

Jacob had relocated with us leaving his pack behind. This made him sad but of course he could not leave me, thank goodness for that. He was still able to talk to the pack every day when he changed into a wolf.

The hardest thing for everyone was that I was now as physically mature as I would ever be. I had not grown for the last 9 weeks and Carlise was certain that I had reached the end of my rapid growth spirt. I was relived, I had never felt like a child and it had annoyed me to look like one and even worse to be treated like one.

The biggest change had been my feeling towards Jacob. Jacob loved me more than anyone ever could. As I grew he protected me, when I was upset he listened to me moan, held me when I cried out of anger. He had sat besides me through all the chick films I knew he hated. He had spent hours listening to my ever expanding play lists even though he couldn't tell the difference between the bands. He was my protector and my best friend. This is where the biggest problem lied. Over the last few months I had started to look at Jacob differently, want him in a completely new way. I knew I was ready for a boyfriend rather than a friend. Of course this was in my thoughts a lot, and sometimes Dad caught a glimpse of my day dreams which made him really uncomfortable, not to mention it had embarrassed the hell out of me. My Mom had seen the change and had began to realise what was going on. As Mom always did she took it on the chin like a champ. Soothing me and Dad all at the same time.

Now all of this was a huge inconvenience but not the biggest problem. My biggest problem was getting Jacob to see me in a girlfriend way rather than in a child way. This was proving way harder than I had of though it would have been.

I was just on my way back to the cottage when I picked up a smell of car oil and wood, the best smell in the world, Jacob. My super hearing picked up the sound of four paws hitting the hard ground at great speed. I turned my body to the direction of the sound and there he was, bounding out of the trees. He stopped right in front of me and let his tongue hang out of the side of his mouth. Even in his wolf form he could make my stomach flip over. " Hey Jacob, how was hunting?" I waited for a reply that couldn't come. Jacob laid down, I knew the drill, I climbed onto his back and we ran home to the cottage at a speed that made my eyes water.

Once back at the cottage Jacob dropped me off then went round the back to were his cloths were. I was debating following when heard my Dad clear his throat on the porch. " Hey Dad, ummm, I'm really sorry about earlier, I'll try to reign in it I promise"

He sat on the bottom step of the porch and patted the empty space next to him, I sat down.

" Nessie, you are my daughter and the love I feel for you is unexplainable. Your mother and I feel so proud of the way you have turned out. You are kind and caring, smart and funny and much more besides. You will always be our baby, but as you have been showing me in your thoughts of late" I felt a hot flush under my skin when he said this

" You are not a child any more. Bella said that you feel guilty about making me feel uncomfortable?" I looked at him, I loved my Dad and loved talking to him about everything, geography, english, maths but not this, not Jacob. I put my hand on his face to show him what I was thinking, he smiled with one half of his mouth and kissed me on the forehead " Aahh Nessie, I don't want to dissect your feelings for Jacob with you! I just wanted you to know that I understand, I'm not mad. I will also be making much more of an effort not to hear what your thinking!" He said this with a laugh but I could tell he was serious. " After all, I remember dealing with your mothers human hormones….."

I jumped up " Ok Dad, that's where I check out, way to much information." I touched his face and showed him me feeling sick and left him laughing on the step.

Chapter 2 - How to Flirt with Ware wolf 

I was already settled on the sofa when Jacob came in already dressed.

" Hey Bells, Pops!" A growl came deep from my Dads chest, Jacob knew just how to wind him up. He dropped down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and rested his head on top of mine.

" Whatcha reading Nessie?" He was looking at the pages of my book but I could tell he wasn't really interested. I closed the book and laid it down.

" Nothing really, what do you want to do Jake? I'm bored, Dad made me do 3 hours of human biology when you were running!"

" To be honest kid I'm kind of whacked" To confirm this he let out a huge yawn. I knew I had to act fact, Jacob could fall asleep at the drop of a hat no matter where he was! He often crashed on the sofa instead of making it to his room which was situated in the attic of the cottage, far enough away from my room to keep Dad relaxed.

I walked over to Mum who was in the chair on the other side of the room. I raised my eyebrows at her which after 6 years of practice she knew meant I wanted to talk to her without Dad hearing. A dimple appeared between her eyebrows as she concentrated, I felt her bubble around us, he couldn't hear my thoughts now. I put my hand on her face and showed her Jacob and me in the house alone. Mum nodded to show she understood. She paused for a moment and looked at my face, she smiled at me and stroked the side of my cheek.

" I love you baby girl." I felt her bubble retract back

" Love, shall we hunt? I feel a little thirsty." Dad looked at her a little confused. He then looked at me but I was converting the first chapter of my new book into Latin to keep my mind busy. He went to speak but obviously thought better for it. He took Moms hand and off they went.

" They went hunting yesterday didn't they?" Jacob said sleepily

" Maybe they want to be, you know _alone."_

"Oh, eeww, gross Ness!"

He rested his head down again and let his eyes close. Right this was it I was going to say something.

"Jake?"

"Hmmmmm"

'Do you love me?"

"Nessie you know I love you, more than anything." He was half asleep

"How do you love me Jacob?" My voice cracked a bit giving away how nervous I was. Jacob looked up at me with those huge black eyes and I shivered.

" What do you mean Nessie? You know that as soon as I imprinted on you that I was tied to you forever. So I guess I love you more than anyone has ever loved any one in the whole of the world." He looked at me, hoping this was the answer I wanted, whatever Jacob wanted he always put second to what I wanted. Jacob would walk to the end of the earth over hot coals if he thought that would make me happy.

" I know that Jacob. What I mean is do you love me like Carlise loves Alice or do you love me like Emmett loves Rose?" I couldn't meet his eyes, I was the color of beetroot and my heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears.

Jacob sat up and turned his body towards mine. He put his big hand under my chin and gently brought my face up so I had to look at him. He sighed a big heart felt sigh

" Nessie, how anyone loves Rose is beyond me!" He let out a loud laugh and let the laughter continue until a tear slide down his cheek. All I could do was stare at him in utter disbelief. Here I was trying to pour my heart out to him and all he could do was make jokes about my family. I got up and stormed out of the front door and ran towards the woods. I pushed my legs as fast as I could but this was still no match for Jacob even on only two legs. I felt his hot hand grip my arm and spin me round to face him.

" Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it!" He was still grinning at me. I pouted my sulkiest pout and folded my arms across my chest. Jacob knocked my legs out and caught me

" Lets do this inside, the snow is coming again." I didn't resist I laid my head against his chest and let him take me home.

" I love you Jacob Black. Not in the way I love anyone else. I'm _in love_ with you….." Jacob set me down on the porch and opened the door for me. I walked in and sat at the table. Jacob looked at me for a moment

" Nessie how old are you?" I could see where he was going with this and rolled my eyes, this was going to be way harder than I thought. I got up off my chair and walked towards him, every part of me was telling me to stop and sit down, not to embarrass myself but I pushed myself to go over to him. I stood toe to toe with him and looked up at him, I even gave my eye lashes a flutter,

" Jacob, you know how old I am. You also know how old I am physically now. I have not grown in 9 weeks so this as mature as I'm going to get. If you don't want me like this then you're never going to want me are you?" I let my hands gesture to my body as I talked. It was Jacobs turn to blush now. He turned his back on me and walked over to the window.

" Nessie, you've only just become this way, you need more time. What's your rush, we've got forever?" He turned to me and the look on his face was one I was not expecting, he looked pained, like I was hurting him some how.

' Jacob, I have been thinking about you this way for months, I've been ready for ages I just didn't know how to bring it up." Again I put on my best pout, not the best way to prove my maturity.

" I need to think this through ok? You shocked me. I thought maybe in a few years but not yet" He was holding my hands in his now

" So you have thought about it then" I said with triumph in my voice

" NO!! Well yes but not like that, just the time factor. I would wait a thousand years for you Nessie a million if that's what you needed!" I sighed with annoyance.

" Jake that's what I'm saying, you don't have to wait, I don't want to wait. I want you and me to be together properly like a couple, I'm not a kid anymore…" He cut me off

" For 9 weeks Nessie, you may be ready but I'm going to need a little more time to make the transistion. Ok?" His voice softened towards the end and he bent his knees to look at me in the eyes. I felt so rejected, he didn't want me. I felt a stinging in my eyes, he saw a tear on my cheek and pulled me into a tight hug and let me cry it out, he had taken on the best friend role again.

When Mum and Dad got back my eyes were still puffy. Dad ran straight over to me " What's wrong? What happened? Oh!" Dad calmed as soon as he picked up on Jacobs thoughts. He seemed slightly smug at them in fact, Jacob must not want me at all to warrant that smug look on his face. Dad heard that and shot me a look, his eyes sympothised with me. That was it I had to get out. " I'm going to The Palace!" Jacob got up to come with me " ALONE!!" I let the door slam behind me.

Chapter 3 - If anyone knows how to be sexy its Rose

" Hey kiddo!!" Emmett shouted half turning his head away from the games console he was playing on

" What's up? You look like you lost ten bucks and found a dime!"

I looked around the huge living room

" Where's Auntie Rose?" Then I saw her floating down the stairs like an angel. Her hair was hanging down over her shoulders and she had on a tight fitting blouse that hugged her just right and a pair of jeans that were cut to make her legs look even longer than they were. She looked perfect.

" Hey there Nessie!" Rose gave me a huge hug. Our relationship had always been good but it had been her I had turned to most over the last few months. With one look at my face she told Emmett to go see Jasper, he didn't object. Rose went to the freezer and grabbed the Ben and Jerrys which was kept there for me and a spoon. She brought it over to me and I curled up on the massive white sofa with all the cushions.

" Tell me all about it," So I did. I gave her the complete run down of what had happened with Jacob and me and she listened carefully to every word without interuppting once. When I was done she sighed.

" You're to good for that stinky dog any how!" I let out a sob and she laughed and hugged me

" You know I don't mean it, well I do but I also know you cant mess with fate, and you two are fate!"

" He doesn't want me, I'm not sexy am I?" I let out another sob and put a huge spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

" Of course your sexy, your gorgeous. Look at those huge brown eyes and all of those curls. You're the prettiest girl in the whole of existence! Jacob just needs a little time to adjust, that's all"

" But I want him NOW!!!" Rose raised an eyebrow and walked over to the phone

" We're going to need some back up" Rose rang Alice and my Mom and told them the plan for tonight.

Within a few minuets Aunt Alice and Mom were here with every item of clothing and cosmetic item you could think of. Alice was so happy it was scary

" Nessies going to be perfect!!! Of course with that extra chromasone of yours I cant see that but I know this is going to work!!!" She put another coat of mascara on my lashes. I looked at my Mom who was sorting out the cloths

" You ok Mom?" I asked. She looked at me and looked a little sad

" This has all happened so fast, your not my baby anymore." I could tell that if she was capable of tears they would have been rolling down her cheeks right then.

" I mean I understand, I can remember what it was like , slightly! Just promise to take things slow, you know what I mean don't you? There's no rush for all of that yet Renesmee" I cringed as I realised what she was referring to, I felt a blush in my cheeks, something I inherrited from her!

" Mom! I'm not ready for that yet, but I am ready for a boyfriend, you know holding hands, kissing….." Mom looked relived and smiled. I actually could see her body relax

" In that case, this is lovely!" Mom said holding out a green dress. I tried it on and when all three of them gasped I knew I had found the dress!

Chapter 4 - I just want a date!!!

I let Mom empty The Cottage first, she was going to get Dad to go to see Carlise and she would chat with Esmee. Mom promised they wouldn't be back until at least midnight which gave me 4 hours! She had told me I looked magical and kissed me bye, then just before she left

" Slow means months right honey?" I blushed and laughed all at the same time

" Yes Mom, months and months!" I watched her run out the door not looking convinced. I it must be so hard for them, most parents find it hard after 16 years let alone 6. I knew they understood but it still must be horrible for them.

When I was sure the cottage would be empty apart from Jacob I let myself in. Jacob was asleep on the couch, head back mouth open, he was so cute! I went to the kitchen and dropped a saucepan into the sink, knowing the metal on metal crash would wake him up. Jacob jumped to his feet and looked around

" What, what!!!" He looked comical half asleep trying to fend off the non intruder.

" Relax Jacob, sorry I dropped the pan" Jacob relaxed and then he saw me properly. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. I had to turn away so he couldn't see my smile. I could hear the wet sound of his heart speed up, it made me thirsty, I wasn't going to hunt in this dress Alice would kill me.

I composed myself and walked over to him, I tried to sway as I did, it felt unnatural but the look on Jacobs face told me it must be working so I carried on. When I reached him I put my head against his chest. I listened to his heart. I sounded wet and he smelt warm. I remember when I couldn't resist and would bite him! I had learnt to control it now and enjoyed the way he smelt and sounded, although it did make me thirsty and I really tried not to hunt that much as I didn't like it. I'd rather eat human food but my thirst would get the better of me in the end and I would have to go drain a deer or something. Jacob and I would go together and that made it more fun.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob sounded interested

" I'm thinking I want to bite you, like when I was little! Your hearts beating really fast and its making me thirsty!" I laughed a little

" No secrets in this family. Nessie, you didn't give me much time" He glanced at the clock " 3 hours isn't what I was thinking" He sounded so confused it made me laugh again.

"Jacob I am not a child. I am also not ready for you know, _all _parts of a grown up relationships" Stupid blushing! " But I mean a date or two wouldn't do much harm would it. A movie and a restaurant maybe?" I looked up at him hopefully.

" We go to the movies all the time Nessie" Ok he really was confused

" Yeah, but not together like a couple! I want you to hold my hand, put your arm around me, maybe even kiss me" I looked at the floor embarassed. Jacob laughed and hugged me " Your pushy, I wonder where you get that from?" The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

" Ok a movie, we can do that, but ummm, I think you're a little over dressed!' Jacob laughed again.

I went and got changed, it was a shame. That dress really did have the kind of effect on Jacob I wanted.

When I got to the living room Jacob had got changed too. He had on dark jeans and a black shirt, he looked so hot I couldn't speak. Jacob held out his hand and I took it. He opened the door for me and I climbed in the car. I felt excited, nervous, happy all in one.

Chapter 5 - Just kiss me already!

Jacob had been taking things really slowly, painfully slowly! We had been on 7 proper dates and he still hadn't kissed me. He would hold my hand, open doors, pay for things but no kiss yet. I was climbing the walls.

Dad and Mom had been really good about the whole thing. They knew Jacob would never hurt me. Dad always looked smug when we got home from a date and Jacobs thoughts were still clean enough to please him. This always irritated me so much! I would tell Mom all about it in our special bubble and she would hold my hand to her face seeing every detail of the night and seeing how impatient I| was becoming. I really did love my parents, I was lucky to have such an understanding family.

One night when Dad and Mom had gone hunting Jacob and I were watching some TV on the couch. It was a normal night and I was relaxed with my legs flung over Jacobs as we watched a documentry on tigers. I wasn't paying much attention when suddenly I heard Jacobs heart was hammering in his chest. I looked over at him and he was staring back at me. He looked serious which was rare. I was starting to panic, I was just about to ask what was wrong when he leaned over and kissed me. Just like that out of nowhere. His hot lips touched mine gently. They were soft and he tasted sweet and warm. He pulled back to look at my face, I smiled at him and he came back down on my lips harder this time. They pushed my lips apart and I felt his tongue in my mouth. I kissed him back with everything I had, Jacob was strong but so was I. I homed in to my paternal genes and gave back what force he gave to me. I ran my fingers though his hair and pulled him closer. I could feel his big hands grip my waist and hold me closer to him. Jacob pulled away again " What?" I panted " Did I do something wrong?" Jacobs let his breathing slow down and sat on the floor next to me. He looked at me " I love you Nessie. I'm in love with you," I smiled at him. At last, it felt like for ever waiting for him to feel the change in our relationship.

Just then my parents returned. Jacob jumped to his feet " I'm off to bed, night all!" and he was gone. I looked at Dad, Jacob was fast but not fast enough. I could tell Dad had heard his thoughts, a small growl escaped from his throat. It was my turn to look smug now " Night guys, love you!" I gave them both a kiss and floated to my room.

The next few days were awkward. Mom did her best with her bubble trying to keep Dad as sane as possible. Jacob and I were alone as much as possible. Kissing Jacob was great, really great. He made me so thirsty though, I was hunting a lot so I could concentrate on the kissing rather than the burning. I had been hunting with Dad. I felt we hadn't been around each other much and this made me sad. I was in love with Jacob but I still wanted my Dad around. I could tell this made him happy. We would see who could get the biggest in the herd. It felt nice to laugh with him again. Mom was pleased the house was nearly back to normal, although she was still using her bubble a lot.

Chapter 6 - So this could get awkward

The last year had gone so fast. Christmas had come and gone in a whirl. It had been a cold winter but spring was on its way. The flowers were coming out and the weather was getting dryer. I loved the sun, I felt bad the rest of the family couldn't go out in public on nice days. I did glow but not in a freaky way. I had been asked what moisturiser I used a few times by awe struck girls but that was it!

The Cottage was a great place to live. Everyone had adjusted well to the change in Jacobs and my relationship. We were careful about not flaunting it and it response we were given a lot of alone time to indulge ourselves.

On a normal Friday night Mom and Dad had gone to The Palace to watch a game on Emmetts huge flat screen. Jacob and I were in my room. Kissing Jacob had not grown boring! I still loved to kiss Jacob. It had been 6 months since Jacob had first kissed me and it still took my breath away.

Jacob was supporting himself above me so not to crush me. He had just broke away to catch his breath. I laughed at him. He lowered himself back down, his kisses were harder now, he let some of his weight go so I could feel his body against mine. Our heat combined was like fire, but a good fire. I pulled him closer still and he kissed the hollow under my ear. I let out a gasp. I hooked my leg around his waist and he responded with a light moan in my ear. I found his lips again, his heart was racing, wet, so wet and warm. I was overcome with the very being of him, and then

" OWW!!! Nessie you bite me!" I opened my eyes and saw Jacob looking at his shoulder. Yep, there was a little bite mark, and horrifying to me a bit of blood!

" Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry, I was totally rapped up in the moment, and your heart, it was…" Jacob let out a big bellowing laugh. It filled the room. This made me feel better, but I still felt awful.

" Seriously we are going hunting tomorrow Nessie!" Jacob flopped down next to me. Thank the stars I wasn't venemous! I cuddled up next to him.

I was a bit embarrassed about what I wanted to say, so I hid my face in his side and touched his face. I showed him what I was thinking two minuets ago, about how I was ready for the next step. I showed him how much I had wanted him.

Jacob rolled over to look at me

" Nessie, that's huge, I mean are you sure? I know I really want you but not until your ready. I can wait for as…" I cut him off by putting my hand on his face again and showing him just how much I had wanted him back then.

" I am ready Jacob" He looked at me with his serious face and I stifled a laugh. He took a big breath and then said

" Um Nessie, um well I was thinking, I mean I don't know if you, what I mean is, umm do you know if, umm..?"

"Spit it out Jacob!" I said annoyed but slightly amused my his sudden embarrassment

" Birth control, um I dont know if you, I mean if we, I mean I can have you know, kids, but your half vampire and Rose and the others cant but you half human so I was thinking…" Oh right, good question there

" I'm not sure. Maybe I cant get, you know pregnant, but I'm not sure." I frowned a little. This actually had never occurred to me.

" It doesn't matter if you cant Nessie, I mean your enough, I was thinking the opposite, you know, what if you can. We don't want that do we?" He looked at me tenderly

" Your right, I've never really thought about it before. The only person who might know is Carlise, oh this is going to be way awkward!" I was horrified at the thought of bringing this up with Carlise but knew that I couldn't go to any doctor with my half vampire questions. Jacob stiffed a laugh

" Rather you than me!!" I snapped my teeth at his playfully and he pretended to shy away.

The next day Jacob had gone out running to avoid accidentally telling my Dad about last night and I had left to go over to The Big House. I let myself in and was greeted by Esmee " Renesmee, how are you dear?" she scooped me into a big hug

" Fine thanks, I just have a question for Carlise, is he in?" I tried to look casual, like I had a question about history or something.

"He's in his study dear, he's not up for a shift at the hospital until later, go on up he'll be pleased to see you. Its been too long, we understand of course, what with Jacob." I smiled at her

" Its been 5 days!!! But yes you right I must come over more, I'm sorry." I gave her a quick hug and threw her my best smile and made my way up to Carlisles study.

I hovered outside trying to talk myself out of it but of course he heard me

" Come in Nessie" I pushed the door open and smiled at the sight that greeted me. There in the old leather chair with a book in hand was Carlise. I loved all my extended family but Carlise held a certain magic to me. He knew so much and had taught me a lot of what I knew. I had a great love and respect for him. All of this made it so much harder to breech this subject.

I sat in the chair opposite his. He smiled warmly at me

" And what can we do for you today Renesmme?" He was trying to be funny, sounding like a doctor talking to his patient. On any other day this would have amused me but not today, as it was to close to the truth. I fidgeted in my seat

'Well, um I need some advice really. Um Jacob and I were wondering if um, ….' I couldn't find the words

Carlise looked at me and sighed

" What ever question you have Nessie I will keep in confidence as much as possible and I will do what ever I can to help you. I've heard it all before, don't be embarrassed." He had put on his doctors voice again but this time for real. I took a big breath in

" Jacob and are thinking about taking our physical relationship to the next level but we were not sure about birth control. Or even if I could you know be able to get pregnant. He can, we know that from the others in the pack but what with me being half vampire….." there that wasn't so bad! I looked at Carlise who was deep in thought.

" That's a good point Nessie"

We had a long conversation about all sorts of things you don't want to talk about with your grandfather and decided that we didn't know. He advised we use some sort of birth control but as he didn't know how my body would react to certain types we decided a more direct route was in order. If Carlise had ever lost his composure during the conversation it was when he said " condoms"! I cringed at the word but was glad it was going to be that simple.

That night while I retold the story to Jacob he laughed so hard it annoyed me. He found every sentence of the conversation I had with Carlise side splittingly funny.

" Keep laughing wolf boy because after all that I had to do, the condoms are your department! There's a chemist in town two blocks down from the cinema." Jacob stopped laughing and looked at me. He took my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze

"You know we don't have to yet, if your not ready…." I put my hand on his face and relayed back to him one of the steamier kissing sessions from yesterday. He got the just of it and kissed me on the forehead.

" wont be long" and he was gone

Chapter 7 - Privacy, yeah right

The chemist run had been done, the decision had been made. Jacob had decided that The Cottage really wasn't the place for this. Out of respect for my parents and all. Jacob has talked to my Dad. I sat at the table and prayed that Jacob was controlling his thoughts.

" A camping trip?" Dad sounded sceptical

" Yeah, you know its spring and you know I'll keep her safe Pops, I mean Edward. It would be nice to sleep under the stars, well under canvas." Jacob sounded sure of what he was saying.

" Ok then, just for the weekend, keep her safe and take a phone, ok?" Yes! I jumped to my feet and put my arms around Dads neck

"Thank you Dad!" I kissed him on the cheek and he chuckled. I was so excited Jacob and me alone in a tent for two whole nights A loud cough came from behind me, I turned to face my Dad.

" Sorry!" We both said at the same time, me for thinking it, him for hearing it. We both left the room to the sound of Jacob and Mom laughing, although it really wasn't funny.

Jacob and I had packed a bag up and were ready to go. We had said goodbye to Mom and Dad. We were going by foot as Dad had insisted that we stayed in a 10 mile radius incase of emergencies. Jacob had found a perfect flat field whilst out running, he said it was a hour hike tops. I didn't care, I would walk for a hundred days for this time with Jacob. I touched his face to show him, he smiled at me and kissed me on the lips gently.

" That reminds me, we should hunt before tonight, I wont be able to keep my heart in line and I know how juicy it sounds to you!" He was mocking me. He hadn't let me forget the bite mark on his shoulder. Joking aside he was right, I didn't want to be thirsty later. I wanted to concentrate on Jacob and me. A flutter went through my belly, again I shared the feeling with Jacob by touching his face.

"Me too Nessie" I really did love Jacob Black.

As promised we arrived at a perfect camping spot after an hour. Jacob put up the tent with ease. It was quite big inside which was good because Jacob liked to sleep all sprawled out. It was just getting dark outside when we returned to the tent after hunting. I had taken down two big elks just to make sure. I had wrinkled my nose with the second one, I really would have chosen a pop tart! Jacob had laughed his barky laugh when he saw my face. I was all full and not thirsty.

I had opened the zipper and climbed in to let Jacob phase back and get dressed. I lay on my back and thought about what we were about to do. I was nervous. I wanted to do this but what if I did it wrong, or what if we hurt each other? I got a grip of my thoughts and reminded myself why I was here, because I was in love with Jacob, because we were ready for this. It had been a long journey but here we were.

Just as I has calmed myself Jacob came through the zipped sending my heart a flutter again.

" You took a bit longer than usual. You ok?" I wanted to make sure he was ok with this to.

" Yeah, I was just getting a bit of grief of the boys you know, no privacy when I'm like that!" Of course, not even thousands of miles could disconnect Jacob from his pack. I pushed the thought of Quil, Leah and the others knowing what we were about to do to the back of my mind. I leaned over Jacob and kissed him, he kissed me back.

" Jacob, your sure aren't you?" I wanted to make sure Jacob wanted me as much as I wanted him. I knew only to well that Jacob would give me what ever I wanted even if it wasn't what he wanted. I heard his heart pick up and smelt his blood race around his veins

" I want you more than anything Renesmee, you are beautiful and there is no where else on this planet I would rather be than here"

"Promise?" I asked just to make sure. With that Jacob rolled me over and kissed me,

" I Promise!"


	2. Chapter 2 Camping

**I was nervous, really nervous. My legs were shaking and I knew he could feel it. Jacob looked down on me and when he saw my face he sat up " What's the matter? If you don't want to its fine." **

" **Jacob, are you kidding me? I really want to but I'm nervous, I've never done this before and I want to get it right." I mumbled the last bit, feeling a little exposed. I was looking at my feet when I felt his hand under my chin lifting my head to look at him**

" **Get it right? Look, we're both new at this but one thing we're not new at is being us. Everything we do together works so don't panic ok." He must of seen that I was still a little nervous because he sat back on his heels **

" **Nessie, you rock, I rock, this is going to rock!' I starting laughing so hard tears ran down my cheeks. Ah, my Jacob, ever articulate! All of my nerves settled at once, it was Jacob. **

" **Yes Jacob, you do rock." I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back down to me. He stopped so we were nose to nose and looked into my eyes. His lips touched mine softly. My stomach flipped over and I shut my eyes.**

**I felt his hot hands go under my shirt and gasped a little when he cupped me. I curled my fingers into his hair and breathed in his delicious sent. I ran my fingers down his back and pulled at his shirt, he sat up a little so I could ease it over his head. I stopped to look at him for a moment, he really was amazing. I kneeled up so I could kiss him again. I kept running my fingers up and down his hard chest wanting to feel every inch of him.**

**His hands pulled my shirt above my head in one swift movement. Jacob moved his lips to my neck and along my collar bone, planting little kisses all over, I felt his tongue tasting me every couple of kisses. **

**I pushed him down onto the make shift bed we had put together and led down on top of him. His bare skin on mine was making me impatient, I wanted him so badly. I put my hands behind my back and un did the clasp on my bra and let it fall down. Jacob looked pleased by what he saw and I felt his response to my near nakedness beneath me in his jeans.**

**I tried to get his belt un done but my fingers wouldn't work right. He helped me by taking his jeans off. He hesitated above the band of his boxers looking unsure. It was my turn to re assure now " Its ok, I really want you, take them off." Jacob picked me up by my waist and flipped me around so I was underneath him again. He had my jeans and underwear off is super quick time. I pushed the band of his boxers as far as my arms would let me and he shook them off.**

**We both led there naked and catching our breath for a second. I tried to make sense of all of the sensations in my body, the heat from our skin touching, the sound of my heart beat in my ears, the sound of Jacobs heart all around me and the throbbing I felt in the pit of my belly. **

**I reached down and took him in my hand. He let out a low moan and found my lips again. I kept moving my hand up and down while he speed up his kissing. I could feel his hand moving out of my hair and down my body, I opened my legs a little so he could move his fingers into me. His thumb kept rolling over the top of me while he kept his fingers moving into me slowly in time to the speed my hand was moving on me. His heart sounded like a humming bird flying and I moved my self against his fingers, faster and faster until I felt a big pressure in my body, I moved against him harder until I felt my back arch off of the floor and the pressure exploded inside of me and slow warm waves took over the whole of my body.**

**Jacob took my hand away from him and looked at me. He watched me until the waves had died down and I was able to move again. I opened my legs and pulled him down by his fore arm. I saw Jacob reach behind my head and pull out a small foil square. I moved away so he could put the condom on, he lowered himself back down, I could feel the tip of him and lifted my hips so he entered me. We both moaned in unison and I put my hands on the small of his back to push him in again. It felt so good to have him inside of me. The warmth of him consumed me and I let my body take over. I rocked against him and kept pushing him into me deeper every time. The moan he let out when I rocked my hips let me know it felt good for him to. I opened my eyes to see Jacob start to shake he kept going and then I felt him shudder from head to toe, I arched my back towards him and he gasped, his arms went from underneath him and he fell on top of me.**

**We led there like that for a while. Listening to each others breathing slow down. I let out a sigh and he lifted his head to look at me " You see, we rock." We both laughed and I just led there in his arms so contented and happy that we fell asleep just like that.**


	3. Chapter 3 A big change

I would just like to say a quick thanks for all the fav adds! I really didn't think anybody would read it let alone like it that much!!!

So the last chapter was just one big lemon! I'm going to get back to the plot now but don't worry I'm sure they'll get it on again soon! I'm open to all suggestions so feel free to review xx Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight

**Renesmee**

**I woke up tucked against Jacobs side, his arm was wrapped around me, his mouth was hanging open and he was snoring softly. **

**I really couldn't get over how perfect he was. His skin was such a beautiful color and felt so soft under my touch. I traced my fingers up and down the length of his body just taking the perfection of him in. I was only to aware that we had to go home today and the thought of how hard that was going to be made me feel anxious. It was going to be really hard not to think about the last couple of days. **

**I sat and watched Jacob until he woke up. He turned to face me and kissed the tip of my nose.**

" **Good morning" He pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my neck**

" **We have to go home Jake" I felt him pull away and heard him groan, he knew only to well how hard the next couple of days would be, the concentration needed to think about anything but this weekend.**

" **Nessie, maybe we should stay somewhere else for a while, I mean your in my every thought, every part of you is in my every thought!" with that he rolled me onto my back and kissed me. **

**I giggled but pushed him off and sat up. **

" **Running away isn't the answer, he's my Dad Jacob. I'll just ring Mom on route and ask her to turn on her bubble when we're close, ok?"**

**He pushed his bottom lip out at me. Even pouting he managed to look amazing.**

**We packed up our stuff and headed back to the cottage. I rang Mom when we were half an hour away but she said Dad was at the big house. I must admit I was a little relived and I felt Jacob relax next to me.**

**Mom greeted us at the door and gave us both a big hug.**

" **It's been 48 hours Mom, relax!" I walked over to the kitchen and put a pop tart in the toaster. **

**Jacob had gone to have a shower, Mom was hovering waiting for me to talk. After 4 pop tarts she lost her patience **

" **Well, you going to tell me what happened?!" she had my hands in hers now and was looking at me her eyes wide with anticipation. I really hoped she didn't want every detail. **

" **Mom, he was the perfect gentleman. We just chilled" I looked out the window avoiding her stare. She let go of my hands and huffed a little. She mumbled something that sounded like, yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba. Then she got me.**

" **So you wont need my bubble like you asked then?" she looked so smug that I was immediately irritated.**

" **Mom, do you need to know everything? Am I not allowed even a little privacy. Its bad enough with Dad probing my brain every spare second!" I was waving my arms around like a lunatic getting into the full swing of my rant**

" **Now hang on a second Renesmee, your father gives you as much privacy as he can. It's a constant battle for him to keep out of your head. He has to keep his guard up all of the time around you both. Its been extremely hard for him and you know it. A little respect wouldn't go amiss." **

**Her golden eyes were filled with emotion talking about Dads struggle. I knew it had been hard for them.**

"**I'm sorry I know. This sucks bad Mom." I felt so bad, I was on such a high after camping but coming home to hear about how much I'm making Dad suffer took the buzz off.**

**Mom came over and wrapped one cold arm around me. She smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. " He'll be back in a bit and we have something to tell you. We've all been talking and we came up with an idea. He's just sorting out things with Carlise and Esme."**

**Jacob walked into the room still dripping wet and in just a towel. He really wasn't helping here!**

" **Jacob Black! Go and put some cloths on and don't forget to clean the bathroom after you!" Mom was out of her seat and pushing him back towards the bathroom at full vampire speed. I couldn't help but giggle at them!**

**I was now looking forward to Dad coming home. Moms criptic conversation had my interest peaked. **

*****

**When Dad got home it really wasn't as weird as I thought it was going to be. He was pleased to see me and even managed to be nice to Jacob. I looked over to him and saw that his eyebrows were knitted together and I could guess that he was concentrating on thinking about something innocent. Dad seemed amused by Jacobs thoughts. The whole cottage was calm. **

**We all sat around the table and I was bouncing slightly in anticipation.**

" **Nessie, while you were away your mother and I talked about how you are becoming much more responsible. On the other hand you seem to like reminding us that you don't get the chance to act like a normal teenager. As your growth has halted we thought maybe you'd like to attend high school." Dad looked so calm as he said it. I felt my mouth hanging open as I looked between him and Mom.**

" **Really? High school, but you said I could never go to school, that it was to dangerous" I was gushing and all my words were running together. Mom took my hand and smiled at me.**

" **We were worried it would be hard for you to keep how different you are from the other pupils, but we think you now understand the full extent of how serious our families secret is. It will be hard for you Renesmee, to keep so many secrets." Mom looked concerned. **

**I really couldn't get my head around this. I had always wanted to go to school, to have friends that I wasn't related to or Jacob. **

" **There will be a lot of things that you will have to think about. The main being that your mother and I do not look any older than you. We will all have to move to the big house and act as Carlise and Esmes foster children. I have checked with them and of course they are delighted at the thought of us going back to live with them full time. The second thing is Jacob." Dad looked at Jacob who had stayed silent through out the whole conversation. Jacob sat up straight in his chair.**

" **It will be weird for her boyfriend to be living with her. Ok I get it but you know I cant be away from her." Jacobs voice was pleading, I held his hand under the table.**

" **We know that Jacob. We have talked to Rose and Emmett, we explained the situation and they have said you can stay at the palace and they will act as family friends who are looking after you while your father works abroad. We have enrolled you to. You need to finish your education." My Moms voice was firm she knew what his reaction would be.**

**Jacob shot up onto his feet. His fists clenched at his side " I cant live with Rose, no way! I can stay here!" Jacob was shaking and he looked like he was a little out of control. I put my hand on his arm and felt him relax instantly.**

" **Jacob you are considered a minor whilst in high school. You will get to spend all day with Renesmee at school and see her at the big house. We know you need to be close to her which is why the palace is the best place for you to be. There's so much room there you can have your own floor, you'll hardly see Rose and we know how much you get on with Emmett." Dads voice was smooth and constant, he had obviously thought about this conversation prior to today. He cleared his throat and looked out the window. " I also feel that due to your and Renesmees ever growing physical relationship, that it would be easier all round." I felt my cheeks go bright red. The subject that shall not be mentioned was out there. Jacob coughed a little out of discomfort. I shuffled in my seat and waited for some one to say something. It seemed like an eternity before Mom got out of her chair.**

" **Ok, so that's all sorted then. You start a week tomorrow which means we have some packing to do!" Mom sounded a little excited. **

**Dad gave Jacob a genuine look of sympathy and squeezed my shoulder as he passed us on his way out of the room.**

**I looked over at Jacob who was frozen to the spot. " Are you ok Jacob?" He turned his head to look at me and he let a lazy smile cross his face. **

" **It's going to be fun winding up Rose! You'll have to tutor me though Nessie!" He kissed me on the end of my nose and headed for the door. I heard his cloths rip as soon as he was out of sight.**

**I was left alone reeling from the last couple of minuets. I was being selfish. Mom was going to miss her cottage. Dad was going to miss his own space. Rose was going to hate having Jacob around and Jacob was going to have a hard time leaving me every night. I knew all of this but I really wanted to go to school, to have girlfriends and eat in a cafateria. Jacob would be coming with me so it would be great. Selfishly I noted that Jacob was angry but would go along with it to make me happy. For once I was pleased about it. He needed to finish school too. Plus Jacob and Emmett got on like a house on fire, much to Rose's dislike.**

**I sat there feeling slightly smug because I knew this would work out and I knew it was going to be fun. I Renesmee Carlie Cullen was going to school!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The boat trip

**Just another quick thanks for all of you alerts and fav's adds! The last chapter was a bit of a bridging chapter but it picks up a little now. I'm up for any suggestions if you guys want to pitch in, just rate and review ****J**

Renesmee

The next few days were hectic. The whole family were reacting to the news in their own way.

Carlise and Esme were just ecstatic at having us move back with them. Esme had been busy 'personalizing' all of our individual spaces, whatever that meant! All I knew was my room looked cool. Carlise was obviously giddy at the thought of Dad being back under his roof full time.

Alice was excited to have Mom to dress up daily again. She had ordered all new wardrobes for us all, insisting that a new house called for new clothes. Jasper seemed to be taking it all in his stride as always. He seemed to be his happiest around Mom. Dad had told me that Moms emotions were relaxing to Jasper.

Rose had been her usual bitchy self, reminding everyone she didn't have to let a dog into her house if she didn't want to. It seemed weird because she seemed as hostile towards Jacob as usual but she had given him the whole top floor of the palace. She had even decorated it for him. Jacob obviously loved it when he saw it, but not wanting to give Rose any credit made an under handed comment something along the lines of " Shame about the smell"

Emmett not wanting to upset Rose had stayed quiet about it all. Although no one had missed the extra consoles and games that had arrived over the last couple of days. We all knew Emmett missed his brothers and was looking forward to having a man in the house again, even in the form of a shape shifter like Jacob.

Mom and Dad decided to leave the majority of their stuff at the cottage. They packed a few of their books, Mom brought some photos of Charlie, Sue, Renne and Phil. They seemed to be fine with leaving but I knew they would miss having their own little space. Every time I thought about it I would get a twinge of guilt in my chest. I knew I was being selfish but it was so exciting.

Jacob had been the worst. It was awful because he was pretending so hard to act fine. He sucked in his bottom lip every time I caught him pouting. He stayed by my side helping me pack my things and gave me advice on what I would need. He even tried to sound enthusiastic about moving into the palace. It really was heart breaking to watch him try so hard and know that it was all for me. I was taking advantage of the fact that what ever I wanted Jacob would give me, no matter what the cost to himself. The cost in this case would be the pain he was going to feel every time he had to leave me at the big house and return alone to the palace.

The day before the big swap around I had asked Jacob if we could go out for the day. I wanted to give Mom and Dad some time alone, plus I really wanted to make sure Jacob was ok. Jacob had told me he had an idea and it was a surprise.

Jacob came into my room at eight that morning and woke me by covering my face in tiny little kisses.

" Wake up Nessie, its time to go." he hummed into my ear. I pretended to still be asleep. He moved his kisses to my jaw and down my neck. He carried them on along my collar bone.

" I know your awake, you breathing like a jogger at the end of a marathon. Anybody would think my body has some kind of effect on you." I slapped him lightly on the shoulder and he laid down next to me giving a big fake stretch

" Of course, who could blame you, I am kind of buff!" I started laughing because he had jumped up and was doing muscle man poses in my full length mirror. I threw my cushion at him but he caught it before it hit him in the face.

" Where are we going?" I yawned. A smile spread across his face and he gave a big shrug of his shoulders.

" Get up and we'll go. Hurry up though! I'll go and make you some breakfast." With that he bounded out of my room.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, throwing on a pair of Seven 4 all man kind jeans and a simple Calvin Klein jumper. I matched them with a pair of Nikes which would have killed Alice but if I knew Jacob we would be doing something active and Prada boots just wouldn't cut it. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I stared at my pale skin and brown eyes. I pinched my cheeks trying to trick them into giving me a bit of color. As usual, nothing. I gave up and brushed through my long curly hair. I quite liked the bronze color of my hair. I had only ever seen one other person with it, Dad.

After I had gotten through the huge pile of pancakes Jacob had made for me we said our goodbyes and got in the car. Jacob had packed the trunk with all the things we would need the night before so I wouldn't see. He was such a cheater.

We drove for just over an hour along a road I knew lead to the river. We talked the whole way about everything. It felt nice to be with Jacob alone. We hadn't had a chance over the last few days. We hadn't even had the chance to talk about the camping trip.

When we were almost at the mystery location Jacob handed me a blind fold. I decided to humor him and slipped it over my head. Jacob guided me out of the car and along an uneven path. I felt wood under my feet and walked up a slope onto a flat smooth wooden surface. I could smell the river and I felt the floor swaying.

" We're on a boat!" I laughed. I heard him huff and he took off my blind fold.

" Your super senses make it hard to surprise you." he looked a little disappointed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

" I am surprised, I didn't know until I felt the deck." He smiled his lazy smile and put his thumb under my chin and brought my face up to his. He kissed me softly on the lips.

" It was Emmett's idea. He said privacy was easy on a boat. We've only got it for one day though. Your Dad said I have to have you home before ten because it's a school day tomorrow." He winced a little when he said school. I placed my hand on his cheek and replayed the face he just pulled to him.

" Sorry, it's just I'm worried Nessie. I'm not smart like you and leaving you every night, it's going to be so hard." He was pouting and breathing heavy. He was in pain already.

" Jacob, you are smart. We're just good at different things. I cant change a exhaust or make anything beautiful out of wood like you." I stroked the side of his face and he pushed his face hard into my palm. " Plus we get to be together all day, without anybody reading our minds or everyone's super hearing eaves dropping on us all the time. We're going to have more privacy if anything!" I laughed as I said it because I knew it was true.

Jacob relaxed and nodded in agreement. He let out a big sigh and stood up walking towards the wheel. " Were to my lady!" he shouted in a really bad british accent.

Jacob sailed with ease. It made me wonder where he had learnt. We sailed right until we couldn't see anyone else around. We were completely alone. When he shut the engine off there was nothing but silence, we both just sat and enjoyed the moment. I looked around and something caught my eye. I started howling with laughter, I laughed so hard I was snorting and tears were falling down my cheeks.

" What' so funny?" I pointed at what was making me laugh, the name plate on the side of the boat. Jacob saw it and broke down in hysterics too. After a couple of minuets we had both calmed enough to talk. " Only Emmett would call his boat something like that!' I let out another giggle. Jacob bobbed his head to agree.

" Come on lets go look at the cabins." Jacob took my hand and we went to explore "Rosie Rocks Royally'

Under deck was cramped but immaculate. The main space had a little couch and a table with two chairs either side. There was a flat screen on the wall. I sighed not at all surprised that Rose and Emmett's need for extravagance had followed them even here. There was a door at the other end of the room. I pushed the door open and saw a huge white bed that filled the whole space. I felt Jacobs breath on the back of my neck and his arm wrapped around me. " So Nessie, what do you want to do?" I could hear his heart all around me, booming just as fast as mine had become.

I turned around and looped my hands together behind his head. I pulled his head down so I could kiss him. I parted his lips with mine and put the tip of my tongue against his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth a little and pulled me so I was flush against his body. I pulled him backwards and we landed on the big bed. Jacob parted my legs and lead on me supporting his weight with his arms. I pushed my hips toward him and could feel how much he wanted me. I lifted my head to kiss him again. Our kisses were more urgent this time. I found the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up, needing to see his amazing body. He slipped it over his head for me and I could fell his hot skin on mine. I fiddled with the zipper on his jeans and slipped them down as far as they would go.

Jacob sat up and pulled my arms gently until I was at up to. He lifted my jumper over my head. He out his hand on my chest and pushed me back slowly. He undid the button on my jeans painfully slowly and wriggled them down and off. I was lying there in my underwear and Jacob just looked at me. I held his stare and unhooked my bra then took of my little shorts. Jacob stood up and took his jeans all the way off and then his boxers.

I'd never seen him naked like that before. In the tent we were a little more bashful. I looked at every inch of him " Your staring Nessie!" Jacob got under the covers next to me and I got under to, just so I could feel his hot skin against mine again. I straddled him and sat myself right on his lap. It would have been so easy to put him inside me right then, but we were in no rush. I leaned forward and kissed his neck. I moved up and sucked lightly on his ear, he groaned. I could feel his hands all over my body, leaving a warm tingle were ever he had touched. He moved his hand to my front and cupped me. I let out a sigh and pushed myself further into his hands. He sat up o his elbows and ran his tongue over my nipple, I gasped a little as he took my whole nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Jacob placed his huge hands on my waist and rolled with me so I was on my back and he was over me again. He kissed the side of my neck and slowly moved the kisses all the way down my body. I trembled as I felt his lips brush my inner thigh. I wriggled in anticipation. Suddenly I felt his tongue on me. My body's natural instinct was to wriggle closer to his mouth. Jacobs tongue picked up a quick pace, rolling over and over me. I could feel all of my muscles tighten in response. I knotted my hands into his hair and he moaned, the feeling of his moan against me sent me over the edge. My back lifter off the bed and I pulled his head closer to me, needing him to be as close a possible. I felt my body give out one last shudder and I feel back against the bed.

I led there enjoying the waves inside my body. When I opened my eyes Jacob was looking at me with that lazy smile on his face. I smiled back at him and signaled him over I parted my legs for him and he laid over me. He kissed me softly again. I hooked my legs around his waist and pushed his back with my heels so he was inside me. Jacob let out a shocked sigh. He buried his head in my neck, covering it with kisses. I moved my hips in time with his thrusts. I kept my feet on his back pushing him in harder every time. I could feel my body starting to tighten again. I rocked my body against him harder and just when the waves started to hit me again I felt him shake on top of me, giving one last moan as he fell on top of me.

We stayed there in bed all day, talking and napping. It was perfect, so perfect. Being with Jacob this way was bliss. We could talk about anything together. Even the silences were ok, comfortable. Jacob had packed the I-pod and we listened to all of our favorite songs. When the sun started to set I jumped into the shower. Jacob had packed my toiletries. I should have been annoyed that this was pre meditated but I wasn't. Jacob knew how much I wanted him, he was finally up to speed and wanted me too. This made me happy.

In the shower I thought about what tomorrow would be like. I felt nervous and excited. I was ready to go to school tomorrow with Jacob. I knew Jacob would be fine to. He was so laid back, no one could resist his easy going approach to everything. He would fit right in.

We cleaned up the cabin and made our way back up on deck. Jacob sailed 'Rose Rocks Royally' back to the harbor and we drove home talking about tomorrow. Jacob had obviously relaxed about the whole thing and wasn't so glum anymore.

We stopped off to hunt before we got home. All those heart beats at the school should be interesting, I didn't need to make it any harder on myself. Jacob caught the biggest, show off. His russet coat blew in the wind as he ran across the field towards me. He stopped in front of me and licked my nose ' Gross Jake!!! He took a few paces back and changed back into human form ' you love it Nessie, admit it my tongue doesn't gross you out at all. At least earlier….." I cut him off by smacking his on the arm as hard as I could. My cheeks were flaming hot. Jacob laughed as he got himself dressed.

Jacob dropped me off outside the big house at ten exactly. He gave me a big bear hug " I love you Nessie, so much it hurts." He kissed the end of my nose and got into his car. As he drove off I thought about the meaning of his words. He was hurting.

**Aaaahh!! I thought I'd give them one last tender moment before I introduce some much needed drama!**


	5. Chapter 5 The party

**I'm so sorry this took so long. RL has been super hectic this week! Thanks to edwardcullen201 for being my unofficial betta and for helping me through this really bad week ly xx**

Renesmee

" Nessie, it's time to get up, you've got to get ready for school."

" Did you hear that Bella? You sound like such a Mommy!! This is so exciting!!!" Alice was so excited her voice was nearly a screech. I could feel the floor by my bed bouncing under her tiny impatient feet.

I opened my eyes and looked at Mom and Alice hovering over me. They both had big smiles on their faces and I was right, Alice was actually bouncing on the spot, incredible!

It instantly had an effect on me though and I jumped out of bed. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and went to have a shower. While I was alone I thought about what today would bring. I was excited about all the new people I would meet and hopefully become friends with. I was certainly ready for the new learning experience. I was educated up to a collage level but Dad had said that there were many lessons that could not be taught from a book.

After I was done in the bathroom I walked into my room. Alice had laid out an outfit on my bed. I saw a note on top of the pile of clothes. It read

_Just a suggestion!! I looked through all the latest magazines and this is what all the kids are into. Hope you like it! P.S I promise not to dress you every day. A. xx_

I couldn't help but laugh. Alice knew I hated being dressed but I knew she was just trying to help me today, and I was grateful. I picked up the dark skinny jeans and put them on. I then pulled on the long fitted tunic top that was a coral color. I stepped into the gold pumps and looked into the mirror. Alice was right, it looked just right for school. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and put on a lick of mascara and lip gloss.

I followed the scent of pancakes down the stairs. Everyone was waiting for me. Jacob was already there eating a huge pile of pancakes. He looked up from his plate and gave me a wolf whistle. I could have given him one right back. He had on a dark blue polo shirt that was tight over his chest and arms. He had even put something in his hair to make it look all messy but in a good way. He looked HOT!

" Nessie, you should eat, now I think. I put vanilla in the batter just how you like it." Dad broke my train of thought and I was left blushing at what he must have heard.

I sat next to Jacob and we ate while everyone went through our bags to make sure we had everything.

When it was time to go I felt relived. Everyone was over excited and it was starting to get on my nerves. They all wished us luck and told us to behave. Well that was aimed more at Jacob than me, but I sucked it all in regardless. In the car on the way in we made sure we had our story straight.

I was taken in by Doctor Cullen and his wife after my Dad got sick and couldn't care for me any more. We had moved here because of Carlise's job. I was going to seventeen in a couple of months.

Jacob was living with his sisters best friend Rose a her husband. Rose was very close to her older sister Esme so had moved to be closer to her. Jacob was living with them because his Dad had decided to travel but Jacob didn't want to go until he finished school. Jacob was seventeen already. We knew each other through Rose and Esmes relationship. We had started dating six months ago.

Jacob parked outside the school office. I saw all the other kids looking at us as we got out of the car. My stomach tightened in response. Jacob grabbed my hand and lead us into the office. The school administrator gave us our maps and schedules and wished us good luck. I groaned when I saw our first lessons weren't together. Jacob had gym and I had biology. I put my hand on his cheek to show his how sick I was feeling.

" I'll be outside your class before your done, I promise, ok?. It's only one hour. Love you." He kissed the tip of my nose and bounded off through the crowd looking like he knew exactly where he was going. I looked at my map again. I had know idea where the biology lab was. I walked around with the map in front of my nose trying to figure out where I was going. All the corridors looked the same. I decided to ask someone. I saw a small blonde girl reading by her locker.

"Excuse me I'm looking for the biology lab, room 16?" The girl looked up from her book and smiled at me. I was relived she was being nice, I'd heard what high school could be like.

" Um, if you go to the top of this corridor and take a right it's the last room on the left." The girl smiled at me shyly and went back to reading her book. I thanked her and followed her directions. I found the lab and took a breath before entering the half full classroom. My teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Hill. She was a small plump lady with graying hair but she seemed nice enough. She gave me a seat at the back of the class. I sat and watched the last few student file in. The last in was a tall slim girl. She had straight dark hair that rested on her shoulders. She had on to much make up which considering how pretty she was I found surprising. She saw me at the back and stopped in her tracks. I heard her heart beat speed up a little. I smiled at her and she looked taken aback by the gesture.

" Mrs. Hill. Do I have to baby sit the new girl?" I felt my checks flush as the class laughed at the girls very loud question.

Mrs. Hill gave a sigh. " Carrie, don't be so rude. Renesmee must be nervous enough with out you playing your games. Sit down now!"

Carrie pulled the chair next to me out. I kept looking to the from of the class.

"Renesmee, I've not heard that before. I saw you earlier, was that you brother who drove in with you? He is hot. Every girl in the school was talking about his this morning! What's his name?"

I felt the flush return to my checks. I cleared my throat to keep my voice steady.

" His name is Jacob. He's not my brother he's my boyfriend." I worked hard to keep my voice from sounding hostile but there was still an edge to it's sound. The corners of Carrie's mouth turned up.

" Oh, sorry." She did not sound sorry and didn't look even a little bit remorseful. Luck had it that at that point Mrs. Hill called the class to pay attention.

The lab was very easy for me and I noticed that Carrie found it easy to. We didn't talk until the bell rang.

" So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Renesmee." Carrie gave me a fake smile and walked out of the door. I gathered my things and followed her out. As promised Jacob was there. I could smell his freshly showered skin before I could see him. I noticed that Carrie and her girlfriends were smiling at him from across the hall. I was pleased to see Jacob didn't notice. When he saw me he gave me a big hug and kissed me right on the mouth in front of everyone. I heard a locker slam from Carrie's direction and then stamping feet making their way up the hall. I know it shouldn't have pleased me but it did.

Jacob and I had the rest of our classes together. Everyone seemed to like him and made conversation with him. Jacob introduced me to some of the guys he meet in gym. I forgot their names as soon as he told me. At lunch Jacob and I sat with his new friends. Jacob was laughing and joking with them about sport, music and films. He made it look so effortless. He kept one hand on mine the whole time. I noticed Carrie and her friends glaring at me from their table and it made me fidget in my seat. I was glad when it was time for our afternoon classes.

At the end of the day. Jacob and I walked back to the car. On the way he swapped numbers with a few of the boys from lunch. I heard something about a game and a party. When we were in the car I let out a huge sigh. I looked over at Jacob who was smiling and looking like he had just had the best day ever.

" How did you do that? You made it look so easy. No one talked to me at all, other than that girl who was horrid to me." I could feel my pout coming on and I crossed my arms across my chest.

Jacob started the car and started to drive back to the big house. He looked over to me and put his hand on my knee.

" It will get better Nessie. You just have to try to interact with the others that's all. What girl was horrid to you any way?" Jacob looked concerned about it all, which made me feel bad. I was glad he had a good day. I didn't want to talk about it so I put my hand on his face and relayed the conversation from biology. I saw him smirk as he saw what they all thought about him. I punched him in the arm and he laughed.

" Oww, sorry but it was funny! I really didn't notice anything! Anyway, what are you worried about. You know I can only love you. You should be proud that your boyfriends so hot!" He laughed again and I laughed with him. He was right. Luckily for me he had imprinted on me, he was mine, forever.

Back at the big house we told everyone we had a great day, Jacob told the truth and I lied.. I saw Dad frowning at me, but I would deal with that later. Mom made us dinner and we did our home work. I helped Jacob with his English and let him distract me occasionally with his lazy smile. I touched his leg a couple of times but Dad coughed every time my thoughts drifted. At nine Jacob started to yawn and decided to go back to the palace. I walked him to the door. Saying goodbye was just as hard as the night as before.

I walked back into the house. I fell onto the couch and flicked through the t.v channels mindlessly not really seeing what was on. I felt Dad come and sit next to me.

" Do you want to talk about it Renesmee?" I looked at his face and it was full of concern. His eyes showed how old they were for once. I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"It just wasn't what I expected, that's all. Jacob said I should try harder, he found it so easy it made me angry." I was being honest, it had made me angry that Jacob could interact like that but I couldn't. School was supposed to be for me, he was coming because he had to.

Dad let out a sigh listening to my thoughts. " Renesmee, I'm surprised you thought it would be easy. You have spent you whole life interacting within our family. Teenagers are not always kind and are often rude. Even though Jacob is away from his pack he still interacts with them daily. I have seen how the packs mind works and for Jacob it is like being with them still. He can smell what they have smelt, heard what they have heard and feel what they have been feeling. It's only natural that Jacob will find interacting with others easier than you at first. You will get used to it though. You will find your own friends who like you." Dad kissed the top of my head and held me closer. " Your wonderful, funny smart and beautiful, how can everyone not love you in the end?" Dads word made me feel better, I knew he was biased but it was just what I needed to hear. We sat there watching t.v until it was time for me to go to bed.

*

I woke up the next morning determined to have a better day. After trying to dress myself twice I called for Alice. " Don't gloat, just help." I sulked annoyed that I couldn't match tops and pants. Alice got it right first time, this time with leggings and a long vest clinched in with a belt. I put a little more make up on today. When I walked down the stairs Jacob's mouth hung open a little. Dad stiffened at the sink when Jacobs thoughts hit him. Dad threw a bagel at his head which made me giggle.

At school I said bye to Jacob and made my way to biology. Carrie was already in her seat when I got there. She looked me up and down but didn't say anything. I took a deep breath.

" So what did you do last night?" I made sure I sounded friendly and genuinely interested.

Carrie raised her eyebrows at me. I just smiled at her waiting for her answer.

" We went to the mall to buy new outfits for Mia's birthday this weekend." Carries till looked a little confused at my sudden interest in her social life. I swallowed and carried on.

" Did you get anything nice? Is Mia a friend of yours?" Carrie smiled this time as she answered.

" Mia's just some girl that's in my gym class. She's ok, her parents are out of town so she's having a huge house party for her seventeenth. It should be cool. All the hot boys are going!!" I sat back and listened to her babble on about boys and her outfit. She seemed relaxed to talk about herself. She even asked me a few questions. I rolled the ready planned answers out and she seemed to swallow it all. The hour flew by. Mrs. Hill was happy to let us chat when she saw we had completed that days task. On the way out of the class Carrie stopped and pulled the strap of my bag so I would stop to.

" You should come on Saturday, to Mia's party I mean. It should be fun, we're going to get totally wasted!! Bring Jacob to." She gave me a smile and breezed out the door just like yesterday. I felt smug, everyone was right, that was easy. Jacobs smell filled my nostrils and I ran out to meet him.

" You look happier." He kissed the tip of my nose and we walked to our next class. I told him about he party and he said that he had already been invited. I felt excited about going and put my hand in his cheek to show him. He gave a big laugh and stopped walking.

" Wasted? Your Dad will bite me and you know it!" there was a edge of concern to his voice. I rolled my eyes at him

"Just leave him to me, ok? I've got Daddy manipulation down to a tee!" I already had a plan and was certain it would work.

*

For the next week I tried really hard to fit in with Carrie and her friends. I made sure I asked lots of questions as she loved to talk about herself. I laughed when she did, although most of the time what she said was mean rather than funny. I put it to the back of my mind and reminded myself that I was at school to make friends.

Jacob was having a great time. He had made loads of friends and was trying out for the football team. Dad had given him a lecture of ethics and how being a warewolf gave him an unfair advantage. Naturally Jacob ignored him and tried out anyway. I went to watch and wasn't surprised when I saw a group of girls huddled together watching him too. They all shouted when he had a good run or even had the ball. It was a little pathetic but I reminded myself Jacob could never love anyone but me.

When he was done he ran straight over to me and wiped his sweaty forehead against mine making me scream and giggle. His crowd of fans didn't seemed impressed which made it all the sweeter for me. Jacob really was bewildered by the reaction he was getting from the female pupils.

At lunch times Carries friends had been joining us at our table with Jacobs friends. I had gotten to know their names. The big one with loads of curly blonde hair was Peter. He was nearly as big as Emmett and was full of jokes and always the loudest.

Jamie was the little one with shaved dark hair. He was the ladies man and spent all of his time flirting with every girl he could. He seemed to be able to charm them with in one sentence. I had gotten the impression he had a slight reputation. Dan was the tall thin one. He had wavy dark hair and was the quietest out of them all. He was friendly and seemed to like taking a back seat to the others. They all seemed to look out for him, I couldn't figure out why.

It was funny to watch all the hormones flying around. Jacob and I had taken to sitting and watching the playful banter between them all. The main topic of conversation was Mia's birthday party. Carries friend Sarah had told us all that she had sneaked three bottles of vodka out of her fathers drink cabinet without him noticing. Sarah was the most outrageous out of the group. She was average height with waist long blonde hair. She wore skirts that would pass as belts and tight t-shirts over her ample cleavage. She knew the effect she had on the boys and I could tell she loved it. Carrie had told me her mother was in rehab for a pain killer addiction and her Dad was rich and gave her everything.

Rachel was a tiny girl with a high brunette bob, which suited her face. She was very confident and smart. She had told me she wanted to be a doctor. Her and Carrie had been friends since kindergarten and I could tell she just went along with the flow to keep the peace. I liked Rachel the most. She was always reading but was still able to keep one ear on the conversation in hand. You'd think she wasn't listening and then she would come out with a gem of a come back that would have everyone in hysterics.

On Friday afternoon we all said our goodbyes in the car lot and went our separate ways planning to meet at the party. There was a buzz in the air which I hadn't felt before and I was excited.

I had told Dad about the party briefly making a huge effort not to think about drinking. I told him I was feeling much better about school since I had recived the invite and he had agreed I could go as long as I took my phone. Mom seemed pleased I was going out with my new friends. She had asked if I wanted to bring one over. I told her maybe not just yet. I didn't want to freak them out and I was aware that the differences between my family and others some times unsettled people. Although they never guessed right about why, I still wasn't ready to take a chance.

Saturday dragged. Jacob wanted to fix something on his car so I spent the day at the palace with Rose. She painted my toe nails and plucked my eye brows. I ate Ben and Jerrys while I watched Jacob and Emmett poking something under the hood of the car. I heard Rose laugh. She knew more about cars than both of them but had refused to help.

I went home to eat and shower. Mom straightened my hair and pinned it up high. Alice did my make up and dressed me at my request. She had picked out a dark green baby doll dress and silver wedged sandles. Alice clapped her hands together at her handy work.

"You look amazing Nessie!!!! OOOOhhhh I wish I could come. I bet you're the pretties there." Mom had laughed at Alice's reaction. Esme came in and I could tell that if she was capable of crying she would have done right then.

" I'm going to put my bubble up I think, when Jacob sees you it might get a little strained between him and your father." Mom gave me a hug. " Just be good Renesmee, do you understand. Ring me if you need us ok?" I nodded and rolled my eyes.

Mom was right. Even with no one being able to hear his thoughts Jacobs face gave it away. We left quickly. In the car Jacob kept his hand running up and down my thigh. It made me shiver and I could tell he was getting himself worked up.

" Jacob, behave yourself please!" I smiled as I said it because we both knew that I was loving it.

I read out the directions we had been given and we pulled up at a big detached house at the end of a long drive. I could see flashing lights and hear the thumping of the music from inside the house. Jacob leaned into the back of the car. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and waved it around.

" Where did you get that?!" I giggled taking it from him, impressed that we were on the same page for tonight.

" Emmett got it for us, he said he's not afraid of your Dad. He made me promise not to tell Rose though!! He cracks me up, he needs to put that vamp in line!" Jacob was laughing at Emmett's fear of Rose, although we all understood it. I kissed Jacob whilst touching his cheek so he could feel my excitement.

As soon as we got through the front door a girl I assumed was Mia due to the flashing tiara she was wearing came rushing over. She was already drunk and stumbled a little as she reached us.

" I'm so glad you could make it! Go enjoy." she pointed to the kitchen where I could here shouting. Jacob lead me into the room which was full of teenagers playing drinking games. The first thing I saw was Peter up on the table pouring straight bourbon into a home made funnel right into pour Jamie's mouth. Jamie had his eyes shut tight and was gagging. The crowd were cheering him on. I saw Carrie and waved her over. She looked amazing in a light pink sequined boob tube and hot pants.

" Oh my God, look at you, you look so good!!! Shit Ness is that Gucci?"

Carrie took in my dress. It was likely that it was Gucci but I just shrugged. She looked own at my feet and gasped

" Jimmy Choo's! You never told me you were rich. I'm coming over next week! Come over here and get a drink guys, relax a little."

She grabbed my hand and lead me over to the counter, I left Jacob watching Jamie getting greener which he was finding highly humorous.

Carrie pulled me a shot of sambucca. I had never drunk before and wasn't sure that sumbucca was the best starting point but Carrie was looking at me with her shot ready.

" Ok after three. One. Two. Three!" We both downed the shot. I coughed as the burning spread down my throat. Carrie laughed at the face I was pulling but poured me another one. I downed that one before I lost my bottle, Carrie drank hers and then we went to find Sarah. We found her dancing in the t.v room in her bra and skirt. A small group of boys were sat watching her. Carrie gave a groan of annoyance and pulled me away.

" She's such a hussy. She'll keep doing that until she passes out, same every party." I followed her back to the kitchen were I watched her expertly mix several types of drinks into two glasses and top it up with coke. She passed me my drink and pointed over to the other side of the room. I winced as I saw Jacob at the receiving end of the funnel. I took a gulp of my drink and was surprised that it tasted like a tangy coke. I finished it in a few swallows.

Carrie and I danced and drank and laughed at everyone as they passed out around us. Jacob had kept coming to find me to make sure I was alright and each time I saw him he was more drunk. I was so happy to see him having a good time.

It was close to midnight when I started to feel sick. Carrie was dancing with Jamie so I went to the bathroom by myself. I lowered myself onto the floor next to the toilet. I closed my eyes and groaned as the room started spinning. I heard a knock on the door.

" I wont be a minuet." I just wanted to be left alone, who ever it was could find another bathroom.

" It's me, umm I think you should come out here, Jacob is freaking out!" Peter's voice seemed urgent. I jumped up suddenly feeling sober, I opened the door and followed Peter out to the front yard. Jacob had some poor guy pinned to the wall. I could see his body shaking violently. I ran over to him and got in between him and the boy. I put one hand on his chest.

" Jacob calm down, now! Put him down, please you shaking." I pleaded with him. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him what he looked like. I felt the trembles calm underneath my hand. He let go of the boy and he ran up the drive without looking back. Jacob slumped down onto the grass. I sat down next to him, a crowd had gathered but Jamie and Peter were telling everyone to go away. Carrie came over and asked what had happened. Peter told her that Jacob had over heard this guy talking about how good I looked and had started telling his friends what he would do to me if we were alone. The poor guy hadn't seen Jacob behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Jacob couldn't drive and I knew I had to ring someone. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down until I found Alice's number. She picked up on the first ring.

" Hello."

" Alice, can you come and get us please." I hiccupped at the end.

" Nessie. Where are you? Where's Jacob? I thought he was bringing you home." Alice voice was think with worry.

" Um, its Saint Mary Cresent, fourteen I think. Jacobs drunk, he got in a fight and…" I heard a growl coming from behind Alice and a door slamming. Uh oh.

" Your Dads on the way now, sit tight ok, love you." Alice hung up the phone and I put my head in my hands. I looked over at Jacob who was sleeping sat up right. This was going to be bad.

It was only a few minuets before I heard wheels screeching up the drive. I looked up to see Dad storming over to us. Oh no, he'd brought Moms Hummer. Very inconspicuous. Dad was so angry he looked even paler than usual.

" Get in the car Renesmee." I stood up and made my way over to the car. Carrie came over gawking at the car.

" Who is he?" she gestured to Dad.

" Oh he's my umm, Carlise's nephew." I was far to drunk to think on the spot but it seemed to work.

Jamie and Pete watched in amazment as Dad who was much smaller than Jacob pick him up with ease and throw him into the back of the car. I climbed in the front and we sat in silence all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6 In trouble

**Hello!! I thought after the long chapter last time I'd just keep it short this time! Keep reviewing I love to hear what you all think. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and all characters. **

Renesmee

This was going to be so bad. All the way home Dad just stayed utterly still and quiet. I noticed the steering wheel had dents the shape of his hands in where he was gripping them so hard. I thought he would rip it off all together when we heard Jacob throw up in the back.

When we pulled up at the big house I got out and went to the back of the car. Jacob was still passed out and the back seat was covered in sick. Dad picked him up by the back of his shirt and put him in the garage.

" You cant leave him there Dad, he'll get cold." I knew he was mad but seriously he couldn't stay in the garage. Dad stood in front of me, his eyes were wide with rage.

" Dogs are supposed to sleep outside Renesmee. In, now!" Dad pointed at the house. I knew Jacob couldn't actually get cold but I still felt bad. I could tell Dad wouldn't be budged though so walked towards the house.

Dad stayed behind we all the way inside. I opened the door and was surprised to see the front room empty. I was expecting everyone to be there and take it in turns telling me how awfully I had behaved.

" Where is everyone?" I turned to look at Dad who was nowhere near calm, if anything he looked even more tortured than before.

" I asked everyone to leave us alone while we discuss this Renesmee." The tone in his voice scared me, I'd never heard him talk to anyone like that before.

" I'm not talking about anything tonight." I turned my back on him to show him I was being serious. I was feeling to tired and to sick to deal with this. I decided on avoidance and was sticking to it.

" Oh I see. You really think that's how this is going to work do you?" Dad wasn't shouting but his tone spoke volumes. I slumped down on the couch and prepared myself for the onslaught that was coming.

" I really cant believe how irresponsible you both have been tonight. We trusted you and look at how you repay us." Dad was pacing in front of me. I really couldn't be bothered to talk so I let my thoughts out to him.

_Yeah , yeah. I know bad Nessie. Can I go to bed now._

A growl came from inside his chest and it made me stiffen in my seat.

" Your attitude is awful. Where did you learn to be so rude? Do you have any idea of how dangerous Jacob and yourself losing control could be? Do you Renesmee?" Dad stopped pacing to stand over me.

_Dangerous! I think your overreacting slightly. We're fine, well I'm fine and Jacob will be fine in a few hours. Please let me go to bed._

" Yes your fine but what would of happened to all of those people if Jacob had phased while intoxicated? How would you have explained that?"

As soon as he said it, the thought of Jacob holding that boy up filled my mind. I tried to push it away but it was to late, he'd see it.

" Dear God! Renesmee do you have any idea what would have happened if you hadn't been able to calm him down?!"

_He didn't phase though did he. I was there and I calmed him down. END OF STORY!._

I stood up and walked towards the stairs. Dad was there before me blocking my was. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

" Renesmee, our secret is the most important thing. You must do what ever you have to do to make sure no one finds out about our family. Losing control like that is immature and selfish. Do you want to uproot the whole family again? Is it really worth it?"

I came to the conclusion that he wasn't backing down so decided to give in.

" Your right Dad. I didn't think of it like that I'm sorry. We wont do it again."

I gave him a smile and concentrated on the words I had said rather than what I wanted to say. Unfortunately my head was still fuzzy and Dad caught the after thoughts to my statement. He grabbed my wrist and spun me so I was looking at him.

" Well that's it then Renesmee. If that's going to be your attitude then your obviously not going to be able to attend school. We cant risk you behaving so irresponsibly with our families secret." Dads voice was calm and I could tell he was decided . I felt my eyes stinging and then tears rolling down my cheeks.

" I'm sorry, really this time. Please Dad I really want to make school work. Jacobs doing so well with his classes and I'm making friends. Please Dad it's only been on week. Just let me prove to you that I can do it. Please."

I was hysterical and pleading. Dad looked as though he didn't know what to do. His eyes softened again though and the golden color started to flow again.

" Look Renesmee. It's late. Go to bed and we'll talk some more in the morning. The others will want to talk to you themselves to."

Dad watched me go up the stairs. I flopped onto my bed and thought about tonight's events. Ok, so it hadn't ended great, but the bottom line was Jacob didn't lose control. It was fine. I made a plan to do what ever it took to get Dad let us carry on with school. There was no way I was ready to give all this up yet. I fell asleep on top of my covers fully dressed, shoes and all.


	7. Chapter 7 Jacob

**Hi again! This is from Jacob's point of view. I'm putting it in because I want to show why he's going to put with Nessie's behavior over the next couple of chapters. **

Jacob

" Wake up Jacob!" What was Bella doing here? I opened my eyes and immediately regretted the decision. A sharp pain struck behind my eyes. I closed them again and groaned. My head was banging! Eeww, my mouth was dry and there was a nasty taste in my mouth, and what was that smell?

" Look, you need to get up Jacob. Edward has gone to get your car from that girls place and he'll be back in a minuet. It's best your ready to go when he gets here to avoid any arguments." Bella's voice was tense and I could tell she was angry.

I forced myself to sit up. I opened my eyes and saw where the smell was coming from. I was covered in puke. I remembered the funnel from the party and my stomach heaved. I ran outside and threw up into one of Esme's bushes. I stood up right and went back into the garage to face Bella.

" Nice touch Jacob! You can clear that up after you've scrubbed out my Hummer." Bella had her hands on her hips and her amber eyes were burning into me.

" Sorry Bell's. Where's Nessie? Is she ok?" I couldn't remember much after the funnel and I panicked at not knowing where Nessie was or how she got home.

" Renesmee is in her room. She's fine. We've grounded her." I was relived she got back. I couldn't believe I left the Rabbit at the party.

" What happened? How did I end up in the Hummer?" Bella smirked at me and shook her head.

" Well Jacob, you got so drunk Renesmee had to ring Alice. Unfortunately for you two, Edward was there and heard the conversation. He came and got you in the Hummer and you were sick all over the back seat." I cringed at the thought of Edward coming to the party to get us.

" Oh but the best bit is, you had a fight with a boy half your size and nearly phased in front of half your school year. Real smart Jacob, I hope your proud of yourself." Bella's voice was icey cold and she had turned her back to me so she didn't have to look at me anymore. I tried to process what she had just said. Not being able to remember made me worry. I mean I was pretty sure I wouldn't do what she had just said but I knew Bella wouldn't lie to me. I felt sick to my core but with guilt rather than a hangover. It was then that I heard the tyre's of the Rabbit coming up the drive.

This wasn't going to be great. Edward speed up to the door of the garage real fast then slammed the brakes on as hard as he could. The wheels locked and skided. I could smell the rubber of my very expensive tyres burning. Ok, I guess I deserved that. He opened the door and got out slamming the door so hard part of my custom paint job flaked off onto the floor. My wing mirror shook in its bracket and then fell off. I put my hands in my hair and winced. I tried to remember I deserved it. _suck it up Jake, don't say anything._

' Yes Jake, suck it up!!" Edward was right in my face. His cold breath filling my nostrils and burning me.

" Do you know what I should be doing to you right now pup?" I shook my head and backed away from him a little.

" I should be ripping you apart you moronic dog!" I saw Bella grab Edwards arm and pull him away a little. The burning eased.

" Edward, calm down. He knows what he did was wrong, don't you Jacob?" Bella's voice was calm but she had put it on for him not me.

" Yeah. I'm sorry guys. I just got so drunk and well, I cant really remember much else. Lesson learnt, no more drinking." I really meant what I said and was glad because Edward was listening to my thoughts.

" Just go back to the palace and get cleaned up. You shouldn't drive yet. Emmett is in the house. I'll go get him and he can drive the Rabbit back. I expect you back here later to clean up your mess." with that Edward stormed into the house. Bella glared at me and followed him. I went over to the car and picked up my wing mirror. I climbed into the passenger seat and closed my eyes. I felt a breeze and heard a slam. I looked over to see Emmett smirking at me.

" Ooohh, your in trouble!!!!" Emmett let out a huge laugh. I winced as I felt it bounce around my tender head.

" Not you as well. Can I just remind you who got us the vodka…." My sentence was cut off by a hiss coming from inside the house. Emmett stopped laughing and turned the car on, racing down the drive before Edward could get him.

Back at The palace, Rose made me strip down to my underwear in the porch before I could go inside. I didn't argue with her. I just wanted a shower. I walked up the two sets of stairs to my floor. I climbed into the shower and turned the water as hot as I could bare. I felt the water relax every muscle in my body. I got out and brushed my teeth twice. I threw on a pair of old sweats and a wife beater.

I walked over to my kitchenette that Rose had installed for me. I downed a glass of water and filled a bowl with cereal. I turned on Sports News and slouched on the couch.

" Knock knock. Present for Mr. Black" I turned around and saw Nessie in the door way.

" Hey, what you doing here? I though you were grounded." Nessie came and sat next to me throwing her legs over mine, taking the remote from me and turning it onto some crappy music channel.

" Yep! Well I managed to convince them to let me be the one to come get you to clean up the puke." Nessie laughed, I didn't see what was so funny.

" What happened last night?" Nessie put her soft hand on my cheek and I saw me holding up the boy and I was really shaking. I pulled her hand away and looked over at her.

" Nessie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to loose control like that." I felt so ashamed.

" Jacob, don't you start! It was a party, we're young, that's what we're supposed to do!" she was smiling but I couldn't get my head around why she was so calm.

" Yeah, but we're not normal high school students. I could of killed him! I could have hurt you!" I stood up suddenly understanding the full extent of what had happened.

" Jake, calm down. I didn't let anything happen. Chill out, we had fun didn't we?" Nessie touched my cheek again and showed me the better parts of the night. She showed me her dancing and I saw she was nowhere near as drunk as she should have been.

" Why were you not that drunk. I saw you doing shots with Carrie." Nessie sat back down on the couch.

" Yeah, Carlise thinks that my body reacts differently to drinking than humans do. He said something about my blood and chemicals, yadda yadda. Dad actually said I was lucky! As if being half vampire didn't mess up enough! I cant even get wasted. It sucks though because I felt sick and dizzy but that was it and trust me I drank loads!" She actually looked upset.

" But imagine if you had been wasted and couldn't have calmed me down, what then?" Nessie rolled her eyes at me.

" For the last time. I was there and I did calm you down. Stop freaking out Jacob." Nessie pouted at me and her big brown eyes looked all sad and I couldn't find it in myself to upset her anymore. I pulled her hands away from her body and wrapped them around my neck.

" Ok, your right. No more parties though!" I felt her arms tighten around my neck.

" What! Jacob there will be plenty more parties! You cant just say enough is enough after one party! I had a good time. I want to go to loads more parties and your coming with me!" I stared at her face which was flushed with anger and I could tell she was serious.

" Nessie, don't be stupid. I could have killed that guy! We're not normal kids, we have more to deal with…' she stood up and waved her arms above her head.

" Oh yeah! That's right. We're freaks and freaks don't get to have fun or friends or a life!! Jacob, I'm so sick of everyone telling me to be more responsible and to think about my actions. I've been at school for one freekin week. What's wrong with enjoying life?'

I had never seen her go on such a rant. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and watched her rant on.

" Dad said I couldn't go to school, but I talked to him and he said we get one more chance. All we have to do is behave for a couple of weeks, get good grades and keep our thoughts to ourselves. You can do that cant you Jacob?" I nodded and she smiled.

' You want me to be happy don't you?" she purred into my ear and ran her hands through my hair. I nodded again.

" Jacob, I just want to hang out with friends and act like a normal teenager. You want to be with me when I'm having fun don't you?" She took my earlobe in her mouth and sucked it. I swallowed and nodded again.

" Well, I'm going to be at parties, which means so are you." She kissed down my neck making me shut my eyes.

" I'm not sure Nessie. What about your Dad?" Nessie pushed me down on to the couch and sat in my lap.

" Just let me worry about him. You want me to be happy don't you Jacob?" she grinded in my lap and that was it.

Nessie knew I had to make her happy. I would do what ever she wanted no matter what the cost. If she wanted to go a little crazy then I would be there with her. I just wouldn't drink. That way I could stay in control and look after her. I mean she couldn't be planning on going that crazy right? She was just letting off steam. She stopped kissing me and pulled back so I could see her dark brown eyes. I felt my heart speed up as I looked at her pink plump lips.

" Ok Nessie, if that's what you want." she smiled her gorgeous smile at me and I felt so happy that she was happy. What ever else was going on, nothing mattered as much as that.

**Ok so there you go. Nessie's being all manipulative and making Jacob do what she wants, ha!! So do you think I should send her completley off the rails? It might be messy but it could be fun!! Review and let me know, thanks xx**


End file.
